Papercut Skin
by the-glory-days
Summary: Alice tries to spice up things in the bedroom, but what happens when she suggests something so completely outrageous? What happens when she suggests role playing as Edward and Bella? -WON SECOND PLACE in the Jasper and Alice Roleplaying Lemon Contest.


**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the Twilight saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it. The title of this story belongs to The Matches.

**Author's Note**: This story was written for the Jasper and Alice Roleplaying Lemon Contest being held by _**The Only Pancake**_. This was the first idea that popped into my head when I heard about the contest. This story takes place during the time that Edward takes Bella to Florida to visit Renee in _Eclipse_. I apologize for any mistakes, my brain's a bit fried from finals. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it, though.

**02/03/09: WON SECOND PLACE IN THE CONTEST!**

* * *

**Papercut Skin**

All relationships come to a point where the sex comes to a screeching halt. It lacks the craze it once had, the spontaneity, the raw animalistic thrill of wanting to rip your partner's clothes off and ravaging them the moment they so much as looked your way. It lacks… creativity.

The sex becomes mundane, one can even say it becomes routine and boring. You know how it's going to begin and how it will end, or won't end. That's just how it goes, regardless of how long a couple has been together emotionally and physically. In fact, it is commonly said that the longer a couple is together, the likelihood of lack-luster sex increases ten-fold. No one is an exception to this trend, nobody, not even a vampire.

Yes, even vampires, _especially_ vampires suffer dry spells in their sex lives. Try imagining sharing a bed for eternity with the same person. Of course, things can get boring, despite the fact that said person may be your soul mate.

It happens!

A vampire couple is together for decades upon decades, of course the sex can become boring, they've pretty much had the time to try anything and everything, twice.

The best solution is to experiment, to truly lose all your inhibitions and experiment. In other words, do whatever needs to be done to make the sex better, even if it means compromising your morals and role-playing as your brother and future sister-in-law, (even thought she doesn't know it yet), because if it makes the sex better, then having your lover call out your sister-in-law's name is just a small price to pay, a small, possible ego-killing price.

**-x-**

Alice sat next to Jasper on the couch, watching his right hand tighten around the wooden arm every few moments. Slowly, but surely, the wood was starting to splinter under his granite textured fingers. His limits were being tested; Bella was sitting in front of him, next to Edward. His arm was strategically placed around Bella's shoulder, as if at any moment that something happened, he could grab her and run as far away as possible.

Alice could see how hard Jasper was fighting with himself and how challenging it was for him to resist the temptation. His eyes were narrowed, the irises pitch black. He was thirsty, desperately clawing at his self control, desperately craving Bella's blood, but after what had happened at her birthday, he had learned to control it, or at least learned to suppress the thirst as best as he could.

It was killing him. He was taking deep unnecessary breaths, his chest rising and falling violently; he didn't even need to breathfe. Alice already knew that nothing would happen, she had seen this moment in time earlier, but it was still difficult to watch her husband suffer. She kept her arm interlocked with his and rubbed at the back of his hand. It was the only way she knew how to comfort him. It was the only thing she _could_ do.

Everyone knew how difficult it was for Jasper to control his natural instincts, the itch, the undeniable thirst, that even Alice found hard to restrain some days. At times like this, Alice couldn't be prouder of him. Being stuck in high school for hours on end was already a big step for Jasper, so this, sitting so close to Bella, was immense. Bella's blood was the sweetest any of them had ever smelled. It was still hard for Edward, and he spent almost minute of every day with her.

Even Bella knew how hard it was for Jasper. He could feel the pain she felt for him, how upset it made her that she was causing him pain, and for that Jasper respected Bella and stopped his urges as best he could.

For the rest of the time that Bella and Edward were present, which was a rarity, since Edward liked to commandeer most of Bella's time and keep her away from the family, all they did was talk about the end of the school year coming up. When the two finally left, _really left,_ the faint sounds of the Volvo off in the distance, Jasper let go of the couch's arm. Little splintered pieces of woods sprinkled on to the floor below it; Esme would be furious with him for ruining it.

"Alice," he spoke through clenched teeth, as he rose from his seat. He looked down at his petite wife, clenching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. She looked up at him, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Why must you subject me to that? I understand that you and Bella are good friends, but you know how hard it is for me. I'm trying, but it's difficult. I feel so strained around her. All I want to do is bite her."

Alice jumped out of her seat, with all the grace of a ballerina and wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist. Her head sat no higher than right below where his heart would be. She was miniscule compared to him. She pulled away and looked up at him sincerely, a faint smile on her face.

"I knew that you weren't going to do anything. Jasper, you know I would never put you through something to purposely hurt you," she delicately and playfully answered. Her voice was musical and soft. He loved the sound of her voice; it was the ultimate comfort for him.

"I know, it just. It's just after that-" Jasper began to argue, but Alice cut him off, once again hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Jasper, never again. It won't happen ever again," she reassured him, lightly kissing him. It was chaste, just a tiny peck, but it was still enough to make Jasper smile.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too," she replied, before a devious smile spread across her face. Jasper knew what that look meant. He was already hard before she even spoke. Now, I would like to discuss the vivid and filthy vision I had this morning."

"Oh really?" Jasper smirked, his tone playful. He knew where this was headed, and he liked it, he _really_ liked it.

"Mmhmm," Alice moaned, letting her hand travel down Jasper's back to the waistband of his khaki slacks.

Jasper growled as he picked a giggling Alice up, throwing her over his shoulder, and dashed up the stairs into their bedroom.

Their clothes were gone long before they even set foot through the door.

**-x-**

Alice lay in her bed afterwards contemplating on what just happened. Jasper had left shortly after to go hunting with Emmett and Carlisle.

The sex was great, beyond great; it always was, but it was the same as it always was.

Jasper had suckled along her neck as he always did, teasing her every step of the way. His hands caressed her supple breasts. His fingers had played gently with her nipples until they hardened under his fingertips. He stared up at her as his lips traversed down to the hardened pearls before sucking on them as if they were the nourishment he craved. He kissed down her body like he always did, dipping his tongue into her belly button, blowing cold air on to the moisture his kisses left behind. He kissed up and down her legs, massaging the muscles in her calves as his kisses traveled further up. He licked and nibbled along her thighs, until he reached his prize. He looked up at her once more, stared into her eyes as he teased her with his tongue, before feasting on her. He played with her clit, expertly, licking and sucking on it until her whole body shook in ecstasy. When he thrust in to her, it was forceful and deliberate. He wanted her to feel it in her throat. His strokes were fast and deep. He held her tiny legs on his shoulders, as he pushed into her as deep as she could take him. And when they both came it was together, like always.

It was great, beyond great, it was the best sex anyone could have, but sometimes it's just wasn't enough. Alice wanted something different, something dirty, something so wicked that it could make a vampire blush. That's when the vision came. Her body froze, and her eyes widened, as the images played before her.

There she was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a ratty old t-shirt that were both too big for her, in a bedroom that looked oddly familiar but very out of place in the Cullen house. She mentally scoffed at what she was wearing; never would she wear something so vile. What really caught her attention was the long brown wavy wig that she was wearing. It reminded her of Bella. That was when she realized she was dressed as Bella in Bella's room. It was at that moment in the vision that Jasper walked in donned in Edward's clothes, his hair still blond but flipped up in the bouffant coiffed hairdo that Edward sported.

The vision played on for several minutes, getting filthier by the second. When the vision faded, Alice found herself aroused, so aroused that she had to stop herself from jumping out the window to find Jasper and ravaging him on the forest ground in front of her brother and father.

She replayed what she could remember of the vision over and over in her head for almost an hour. This was exactly what she wanted, something raunchy, dirty, and new. Now all she had to figure out was how to persuade Jasper, even though she already knew she did.

_Damn visions. Why couldn't I see how I got him to do it, instead of just seeing us do it? _Alice mentally berated herself, before coming up with a plan.

**-x-**

"Jasper?" Alice asked softly when she heard the familiar sounds of his footsteps. She'd know that sound from anywhere. Jasper was just entering the backyard when he heard her. He swiftly climbed up the stairs upon entering the house. He knew the tone of voice she was using. She wanted something. What, he didn't know, but it was probably something he'd never want to do in the first place.

"What do you want, sweetie?" Jasper asked. His attitude was slightly pompous. He didn't need visions to let him know that Alice wanted something. He didn't know why Alice even bothered asking him anything anymore. She always knew the answer. He leaned against the door frame and watched her fidgeting with her hand, sitting at the end of the bed. He smiled; he had to. She just looked inconceivably adorable with her feet dangling off the edge of the king sized bed; they didn't reach anywhere close to the floor. But that wasn't the only reason he smiled.

She was horny.

He had felt it when he had entered the house, it was overwhelming from a distant, but standing so close to her now, it was all he could feel, nothing else, not even his own emotions, but there was a tension in the air slowly creeping its way through the arousal haze.

She was nervous.

What could she want to ask him that would make her nervous? He walked up to the bed, and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, so he could pull her closer to him. Her head lay right under his chin. He took a deep breath in, taking in her scent; he loved that smell.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Why are you so nervous?" He chose to forgo asking why she was so aroused, wanting to get an explanation for the nervous tension. Alice was the epitome of confidence all the time; these nerves were strange coming from her.

"Nothing, it's just that I have something to ask of you, but it's a bit odd. Well, no it's downright bizarre." Alice turned her head to look up at him. She gazed at him adoringly from beneath her eyelashes. He was such a sucker for it.

"Don't do that Alice! I knew you wanted something. Why are you so nervous, though? You've probably already seen it happening, so obviously you're asking so we can make it happen. So, what is it that you want to make happen?" Jasper exclaimed, tilting Alice's head fully so he was staring right into her eyes. He hated when she started up at him through her eyelashes. It was so damn sexy. He'd give her his head on a platter, if she asked that of him, when she was looking at him like that.

The nerves that radiated from her, only intensified. Alice had no idea how to ask. Her vision hadn't exactly showed her when this would be happening, but since the moment the vision had passed, Alice had wanted it to occur as soon as possible.

Alice kept quiet, her lips pursed. From their proximity, Jasper could see all the little lines on them. It almost looked like she was pouting.

"Alice? Do you plan on telling me sometime this decade?" He asked playfully. He was trying to lighten the mood, already sending calming waves to Alice, but they weren't working, it seemed.

"I want to tell you, Jazz. I do. It's just so embarrassing," she protested, wriggling herself from his hold.

"You're embarrassed? The Alice Cullen is embarrassed? I cannot believe it. I've known you for almost sixty years and this is the first time I've ever seen you embarrassed. Whatever you want to ask me must be something unbelievably outrageous," he jested, again trying to calm Alice's nerves. "You know you can tell me anything, Alice. Anything!"

"I know, but this, this is way beyond outrageous," she tried to reason for her actions. Jasper was starting to worry, now. Alice was never embarrassed to say anything, never too bashful to ask something of Jasper.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. "Please, just tell me what it is."

"I want to role play, Jasper," she timidly stated. Jasper tilted his head back and laughed harder than he ever had.

"That's all, Alice. We've role played before, remember? The doctor and his patient; the pirate and his wench; the teacher and his naughty student; the-"

"I know that Jasper, but it's what I want to role play as that's the outlandish part," Alice says, frustrated, cutting Jasper off before he continued rambling on about the characters they've used in the past.

"What is more outrageous than role playing as those fantasy characters Ron and Hermione?"

"I want to role play as Edward and Bella," she whispered, but it was futile. Jasper would have been able to hear from miles away.

"YOU WHAT?" he shouted down at her, as he leapt off the bed. She grimaced at his tone, keeping her eyes on the floor. It was something Jasper despised. He hated when people didn't look at him when he spoke to them. It was something he deemed disrespectful, especially after enlisting. He roughly grabbed Alice's chin and made her look at him.

"Alice Cullen, what in the name of everything holy even made you think of such a thing?"

"I saw it happening," she bluntly stated, her confidence slowly coming back. She stood up on the bed, so she could be leveled with Jasper. Her hip was cocked to the side, and she had a devious smile on her face.

The declaration took Jasper aback, but he knew he shouldn't have been so shocked. Of course Alice had already seen this. Why would she have asked in the first place? But Bella and Edward? BELLA AND EDWARD? The girl he nearly killed and his brother? How would they even go about doing this?

Alice could see the wheels turning in Jasper's head as he processed the idea. Slowly, but surely she knew that he was leaning toward letting it happen. And like he always did, when he conceded to one of her crazy schemes, Alice saw his shoulders hunch forward, and he sighed. She knew he would do it. She jumped off the bed into his awaiting arms and kissed him as hard as she could.

She couldn't wait.

­­**-x-**

It had been a week since their conversation, and once again, Jasper found himself sitting beside Alice in the kitchen this time, with Bella only three feet away from him, testing him. It didn't get any easier with time, in fact it got worse. Every time she came around, Jasper was overwhelmed with her scent, and every time, some poor piece of furniture was subjected to his torture. Esme was not pleased by it, but she understood.

Bella was sitting there waiting for Edward to come back from hunting. Alice told her that he'd be back in ten minutes; he was already on his way. Jasper could already feel Edward's adoration. It was a bit sickening how much he truly loved Bella; he was obsessed with the mortal girl.

It was difficult to be around the two. Both were always radiating extreme amounts of love for the other, but an underlying lust always radiated from them. It was a palpable to anybody in a certain radius, but to Jasper, it was exaggerated. It was borderline provocative, how badly they wanted each other. And even now, as Bella sat waiting for Edward, he could feel the lust collecting in her chest. He could even feel the way the heat was coursing through her body, awaiting Edward's cool touch.

Alice was chatting away with her, talking about taking her to Seattle to buy her new clothing, and of course, Bella was refusing, telling Alice that it was unnecessary. Alice, persistent as always, pushed on, trying to persuade Bella, almost trying to dazzle her, but Bella wouldn't budge.

Jasper chuckled lightly. The little tiff going on between the two was taking his mind off his thirst. By the end of the argument, Edward had arrived and was defending Bella's case to Alice. Leave it to Edward to come to Bella's rescue, like some knight in shining armor.

And as soon as he entered, the air in the room had changed. The lust and passion was absolutely electric between Edward and Bella, but there was something else. There was an aura of excitement and worry coming from Edward. Looking towards Alice, Jasper noticed she was communicating with him. She was showing him something she saw, and he was positively enjoying in it.

Once the connection between the two had ceased, Edward excused himself and Bella, claiming that he had to go ask Charlie something. With the sounds of the Volvo, already a mile away, Jasper let go of the kitchen countertop, dust from the crushed marble floating down to the floor, like feathers.

"What was that all about, Alice?" Jasper asked, wondering what she had seen.

"Edward's taking Bella to visit her mother in Florida this weekend," she answered, frankly, smirking soon after.

All Jasper did was nod his head. He understood the situation. Saturday night they would be able to act out on Alice's vision, and it was about time, too.

Alice had been growing more impatient as the days passed. The vision hadn't returned, but it had been all she could think about, and she had to constantly be on guard of her thoughts whenever Edward was around. If were to ever find out, he would be mortified, and she and Jasper would cease to exist.

But Alice wasn't the only who was getting impatient. Jasper had started to feel it too, mostly because having to guard his thoughts was frustrating, but having to feel the anxiousness from Alice was exhausting. Every day that past week, it was all he could feel from her, even when they went hunting and had sex. All she could think about was the vision, and because she was anxious, he was too.

"Charlie will be fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater this weekend, as well," she informed, running the tip of her ballet slipper covered feet up and down the graining of the tiled floor.

"Wait, we're doing this is Chief's Swan's house? Alice's, have you gone mad? What if he comes home early and finds us going at it on his daughter's bed, while she's away? What do you think he'll assume about our family, about Edward and Bella's relationship?" Jasper asked, exasperated. He was livid that Alice would even suggest such a ridiculous thing.

"He won't. I've already seen it," Alice snapped at him, hopping onto the kitchen counter. "He won't be back until Sunday night, giving us plenty of time," she purred the last part into Jasper's ear. He could feel the lust radiating from her. She wanted this, badly, and anything his Alice wanted, his Alice got.

He turned to stand between her swinging legs, placing his hands on her hips. He loved how tiny she was. Her feet didn't even come close to touching the handle of the third drawer of the kitchen cabinets below. His shoulders hunched forward and he sighed, his sign of compliance. Alice knew he would do it and jumped into his arms, kissing him hungrily.

She couldn't wait until Saturday night.

**-x-**

Alice's restlessness was full-blown on Saturday morning, watching Edward and Bella leave for the airport. Jasper was grateful for the emotion, though. It gave him a reason to take his mind off what they were going to do, especially since he could tell that Edward suspected something.

He and Alice had been strategically separating themselves from Edward all week, so it would be easier on them to keep their thoughts unguarded, but it was far more difficult then they deemed, since Edward has the tendency to seek people out when they were avoiding him.

Even as Edward was preparing to leave, saying his goodbyes, his eyes were focused on Jasper and Alice. He had no idea what Alice was thinking about to thwart Edward, but the only thing running through his head was a false sense of worry over Alice's nervous behavior. Which to Edward would seem normal enough.

As the Volvo made it through the final winding stretch of road before the highway, Alice jumped onto Jasper's back, nibbling on his ear.

"They're finally gone. I can't wait for tonight," she mumbled, as her teeth traveled along the nape of Jasper's neck, causing the vampire to groan.

"Can we have a lil' fun, now?" Jasper teased, easily pulling Alice to his front, so it looked like he was carrying her.

"No! I promise tonight will be worth the wait," she licked his lips, teasing him, before hopping back down to the floor and scurrying away to start prepping for tonight. She had several things to do.

All Jasper did was chuckle and go off to find Emmett. He was in some serious need of a distraction before tonight, but first, he had to go somewhere to relieve the tension in his body.

_Damn that little minx for getting my hard at ten in the morning, _Jasper mentally scolded himself, as he went off to get off.

**-x-**

It took Alice two hours before she finally found just the right wig to use. It looked and felt exactly like Bella's hair. It even had that little shine that her mahogany hair had that Edward loved to gloat about constantly. It was just the right length and color. As she tried it on in front of the mirror in the costume store, she admired the way the long hair felt against her skin and the way it cascaded down her back. It was an odd feeling, but she liked it. She imagined how it would feel once she was naked; it would probably tickle.

It was around six when Alice made her way back home. She found Jasper reading a book on the Civil War, scoffing every so often at the falsities in the book. She smiled shyly at the sight. He looked so immersed in the book. She almost didn't want to bother him, but damn if she wasn't revved up about later.

"Jasper, I'm going to be leaving soon. I left you clothes to wear, and I want you to come in through Bella's window, like Edward does. I want to make this as real as possible."

Jasper looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow.

"Clothes? Window? You're quite serious about this," Jasper bewilderedly stated. He had known that they would be role-playing, but he had to actually dress like his brother, that was bizarre.

"Yes, I'll see you in fifteen minutes." She winked and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Jasper watched her dash out the door, and heard her tiny feet skidding across the stairs toward the garage. His mouth was gaping open.

She was so hot for him already, so fucking aroused.

He was so hard, already.

Jasper jumped off the bed and headed to the walk-in closet in the room he shared with Alice. Everything in the closet belonged mostly to Alice, though he had his fair share of things, mostly picked out by Alice.

He went about searching what he had to wear, finding the jeans and blue button down that Edward had worn on occasion, and right next to it all was Edward's grey pea coat. As he put on the clothes, he realized that Alice hadn't taken Edward's clothing, but bought the outfit in his size. He was far more muscular than Edward was, and slightly taller, by at least an inch or so.

It felt odd dressed like this, but if it would make Alice happy, he was more than willing to go through with it.

He was done in five minutes flat, and ten minutes later he was parking his car a block away from the Swan house. The last thing he wanted to do was alert the neighbors that people were in the house while Bella and Charlie were gone. And since this was Forks, everyone knew that they were gone.

He looked up to see a sliver of light coming from Bella's window.

_That genius. She thinks of everything_, Jasper thought. Alice had definitely thought things through. She knew that everyone would know about the absence of the Swan family, so she didn't turn on any of the lights; they weren't needed anyway, and he had found her car a block away as well.

He slowly made his way across the Swan's front lawn, to the side of the house where Bella's room was located. He quickly climbed up the tree next to it, and entered the room through the window.

Stepping into that room was like sending an alcoholic into a liquor store. Bella's smell was everywhere; it was intoxicating. Jasper's eyes widened and the venom in his mouth started to collect. His thirst was insatiable. He could almost feel his eyes turning black, that was when Alice chose to make her entrance; the venom just kept rising.

"Ali-" Jasper started to say, but Alice shook her head, the long tresses of the chestnut colored wig danced around her. Jasper collected his thoughts again and suddenly changed his entire demeanor. All of a sudden, his shoulders hunched forward, his hands were forming fists against his thighs, and his gaze was more intense.

He was getting into character.

"Bella," he mustered out, sounding uncannily like a frustrated Edward. Yes, the southern drawl was there, only slightly though, but the tone and demeanor that he was carrying himself with was completely and utterly all Edward.

Alice beamed from where she chose to sit in the middle of the bed. She couldn't be happier with how Jasper was doing.

"Edward, how did you get in here?" She asked, with the same innocence and curiosity that Bella possessed. It almost took Jasper by surprise.

"The window," he replied, removing the pea coat and moving closer to the bed.

"Do you do that very often?" Jasper held back a laugh that was slowly creeping its way out. This was slightly ridiculous, but the look that Alice was giving him was enough to keep him in character. He leaned forward and smiled grandly.

"Only for the last couple of months."

Alice shivered, though Jasper knew it was just to stay in character. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes and smiled. Jasper wondered if Bella had done something like that when she had found out that Edward was sneaking into her room.

"I want to kiss you, Bella, but you have to be very still. Don't move…at all," Jasper warned, as he moved closer to Alice, extending his hand toward her neck. He was admiring the wig; it looked just like Bella's hair.

Alice nodded, fluttering her eyelashes, as she took a deep breath in. Jasper admired how in character she was. He almost felt guilty, as if he were cheating on Alice.

He leaned forward at a snail's pace, his hand inched forward as well. He was so close to kissing her. Now, he understood why it had to be done in Bella's room. Taking a deep breath allowed him to actually feel like it was Bella instead of Alice. All he could smell was Bella. How Edward handled this every day, he had no idea.

His lips pressed against Alice's gently. They kissed slowly, but soon enough, Alice had sat up on her knees pressing the kiss further. She started to move her lips against his desperately, breathing deeply and raggedly, moaning lightly. And in true Edward fashion, Jasper pulled back from the kiss, separating himself from Alice and getting off the bed to pace the room.

"Bella, I told you not to move. I can only abstain for so long," he grunted, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized, sheepishly, playing with the hem along the bottom of the oversized t-shirt she was wearing.

"Bella," Jasper quietly whispered, sitting back down at the end of the bed. Alice scooted down the bed to sit next to him, thigh to thigh.

"Edward," she whispered back in the same tone.

"I don'…I don't think I can hold out any longer," Jasper stuttered out, frustrated as all hell.

"Then don't." It was a simple statement, and suddenly Jasper was attacking Alice's mouth with fervor, grunting and moaning, but still managing to hold back as much as possible to keep in character. Alice was kissing back just as hard, her body shuddering in pleasure underneath him. He was balancing his body above her, just as Edward would with Bella. Jasper knew how quickly Edward could crush Bella, if he was any closer than he was now to Alice.

"Bella, you smell incredible. You taste incredible," Jasper moaned against Alice's lips, letting his hands gently caress her hips. His touches were featherlike, just like Alice imagined Edward's would be.

"Edward," she moaned caressing Jasper's hair. It felt foreign to moan her brother's name, but it was for the sake of good sex. She tugged on Jasper's hair as roughly as a human would be able to, and still Jasper moaned, because if it were Edward, he would moan at the contact because it was Bella doing it.

"I want you so much, Bella. You're gonna be the death of me, I swear," Jasper mumbled into Alice's neck, licking and sucking at the smooth skin, relishing in her taste. "Delicious."

"Edward," Alice sighed, breathing erratically.

"Bella," Jasper growled back, his hand dipping dangerously close to the top of the sweatpants Alice was wearing. He couldn't believe that Alice, his tiny fashionista was actually wearing Bella's clothes, actually she was drowning in them. Bella had a good five inches on Alice.

"More, Edward, I need more," Alice pleaded, lifting her hips, trying to meet Jasper's, but he was so far up above her. Jasper knowing what she was looking for brought his hips down gently, oh so gently, against her, and as if a monster inside him was forcing him to move further, his hips thrust down almost involuntary back down harder.

He was so fucking hard; it hurt.

"Bella, I need you," he almost sobbed, his face deep into Alice's neck, his hips pushing down into her reciprocating ones.

"I need you," she answered, breathlessly, feeling for the buttons on Jasper's shirt, but she couldn't wait anymore. She ripped the shirt apart.

Jasper chuckled. That was not a very Bella thing to do, he was about to tease her, but stopped when he felt Alice's hands rubbing up and down his chest. She raked her nails across his pecs, harder every time she moved her hand back down. It felt so good. All his thoughts flew right out of his head, though he'd remember to tease Alice about her little shirt ripping stunt, later.

Alice's tiny hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck, just rubbing it between her fingers as she stared into Jasper's eyes.

"I love you," he proclaimed. He didn't say Bella's name. It was Jasper talking for that second. Alice smiled proudly, kissing Jasper as hard as she could. For that moment, they weren't Bella and Edward anymore, they were who they were, Jasper and Alice, as they always were. Once they pulled away from the kiss, the game resumed.

"Bella, I need to see you…all of you." Jasper pulled back sitting back toward the end of the bed, as Alice sat against the wall behind the top of the bed. She looked embarrassed, just like Bella would be. She again played with the hem at the bottom of her shirt, fisting it tightly, a little too tightly because Jasper could hear the seams tear a little.

"I can't Edward," Alice bashfully confessed, keeping her eyes down at her lap. _She's good_, Jasper thought. That's exactly what Bella would do.

"Bella, I'm not gonna push you to, but don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful," he coaxed, crawling toward her.

"No, I'm not. You're beautiful, I'm-I'm-"

"You're what?" Jasper's voice rose. He almost sounded vindictive. "You're what? Beautiful? Exquisite? Incredible? Gorgeous? What are you?"

"I'm none of that," Alice stubbornly protested, punching the mattress lightly.

"No, you're right. There are no words that even come close to how much more beautiful than me you are. No words can even come close to how much you mean to me," Jasper sincerely said, his eyes locked onto Alice's. And for the second time that night, it was Jasper talking to Alice, not Edward to Bella.

Alice smiled and removed her shirt, crawling closer to Jasper, straddling his waist. Jasper tensed just as Edward would; Alice had no bra on. As Alice pushed her hips down against him, Jasper let out a guttural moan and began to grope Alice's breasts, kissing the tops of them, savoring the friction of their hips. It was amazing. All his senses were alive.

"Edward, more, I need, I want more," Alice whimpered, pushing her hips down harder. Jasper growled and pushed himself over Alice so they were positioned as they were before. He let his hand traverse down Alice's petite, lithe body, his mouth following, leaving open mouth kisses along the skin.

"You're so warm," he mumbled against her bellybutton, dipping his tongue in, groaning at the taste. Alice was positively delectable.

Alice giggled. _Her warm?_ It was ludicrous, but she'd be damned, if she didn't love how in character Jasper was. She made a note to thank him for it later, as well as a note to start acting more.

His kisses circled around the top of her sweat pants, and Alice arched her back at the feeling. Jasper placed his hands on each side of her pants and pulled them down. Alice closed her eyes and tried to hide in on herself, as she had seen Bella do on a regular basis, covering her eyes with her hands.

Jasper looked down and smirked. God, Alice was so painfully beautiful, naked, but he was pretty sure that Bella wore underwear to bed. She was covering herself from him, and he wanted to rip her arms off. He wanted to ravage her. This taking it slow thing was started to kill him. He was so hard, it hurt.

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful," he nearly shouted, leaning back to kiss Alice, pulling the hands Alice had covering her body from him away. "Don't ever cover yourself up, especially from me. You're beautiful, a goddess," he spoke into the space between her breasts. He could feel Alice's hands on the button of his jeans. He pushed his hip against her hand letting her know to go forward and open it. Even better, she could rip the button off for all he cared. He just wanted to be inside her already.

"Bella." It was barely a whisper into Alice's ear, as she pushed down his jeans, letting her hands touch his ass before letting him finish taking them off. He had gone commando, like all the Cullen men did. She took a peek to see how hard he was, and tore her eyes away when Jasper caught her.

"You're allowed to look, Bella. It's only fair," Jasper chuckled, as his fingers drummed along her inner thigh, almost as if he were playing a piano.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. I need to hear you say it," he demanded, pressing the palm of his hand into her core. "Tell me Bella."

"I-I-I wa-want you to touch me," she whispered, unbearably low, keeping her eyes on the ceiling above.

"I didn't hear you, Bella. Say that again, and look at me this time."

Jasper's hand pressed harder against Alice, causing her to moan and arch her back. Her hips rose to meet his hand.

"Say it, Bella. Say it."

"I want you to touch me," she managed to say without stuttering this time, staring right into Jasper's eyes.

"Where?" Jasper teased, his mouth right above her. She was throbbing for him, he could smell it. He couldn't wait to taste her.

Alice didn't say anything, but grabbed his hand and directed right to where she wanted him, the little bundle of nerves that would have her shaking in no time. Jasper smirked. It was a clever way to answer. He pressed his thumb down, and Alice nearly soared off the bed, grinding her hips to his.

"More," she shouted.

He began to furiously rub, making sure to be as gentle as Edward would, while still creating enough friction for Alice to feel it.

"Can I taste you, Bella?" Jasper asked, his mouth so close to where his hand was, his breath already sending pleasurable chills up her spine.

"Please," she pleaded. Jasper took no more than a split second before he devoured her. He feasted on her, moaning into her. The vibrations sent Alice wild, moaning Edward's name out loud, over and over. She grabbed his hair and pushed his mouth further, begging for more.

He answered, sliding two fingers into her dripping center. She was so wet for him.

"You taste so good, Bella" Jasper spoke into her, nipping at her clit, as his fingers worked their magic inside of her, finding what they needed to make Alice see stars behind her eyes. Her whole body was shaking, as the pleasure raked her body. She was so close. As Jasper's added a third finger, Alice came, her whole body trembling with the shooting pleasure making its way through her. It was by far the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced.

Jasper came up for air, so to speak, to watch her body quiver. _I did that_, he thought smugly, kissing up her body before kissing her again. He pushed himself against her, letting her feel just how hard he was, silently asking, begging for permission.

"Edward, inside, I need you inside," Alice whispered, she could barely speak. The sensations were still flooding her body.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella."

"You won't, Edward. I know you won't," Alice promised him. Jasper pressed himself against her entrance and pushed in slowly, slower than he had ever done since he was a vampire. It was agonizing, but it felt unbelievable.

"So warm," he stuttered, "so good."

Alice hissed in pain, winking to let Jasper know it was all a part of the act. He pulled out and thrust back in, deeper this time, Alice's back arched off the bed. He fisted his hands in the wig, as he began to establish a rhythm, using his left hand to lift Alice's leg onto his shoulders. The wig felt so real, but he wished it were her hair he was tugging on at the moment.

Alice moaned, meeting all of Jasper's thrusts. He was going slow, just like he should, but slow wasn't cutting it for her.

"Jasper," she moaned, trying to catch his attention.

Jasper froze for a second, as he smirked.

"Jasper? Bella, why are you calling out my brother's name? I know he's devilishly handsome, and a much better lover than me, but why would you do such a thing?"

Alice smacked Jasper's forearm.

"Very funny, Jasper. Can you go faster, please?"

"No, Bella, it's not funny. And I will not go faster, I could kill you."

"JASPER!" Alice shouted.

"I knew you couldn't take it slow," Jasper teased.

"Will you just move?" Alice demanded, lifting her hips. Jasper had other plans. He rolled them over so he was sitting with his back against the wall. This was how he liked Alice, on top. He was her stallion. She lifted herself up and brought herself down swiftly and hard. Just the way she liked it. Just the way she knew Jasper liked it. Now, it was her turn to form a rhythm.

As her and Jasper moved in tandum, Jasper yanked the wig of her head, quickly shoving his hands into her pixie cut. He loved her hair. It was short, just like she was, and that was how he liked it.

"Jasper, I'm so close."

"Me too, Alice, me too."

Jasper decided it was time to take control again, and flipped them over again, thrusting into her frantically, alternating between deep, slow thrusts and shallow, fast ones. The change in rhythm was driving Alice mad. She couldn't stop moaning. She could feel the little shocks of electricity, of pleasure, running up from her toes to the tops of her shoulders, as she came, harder than the first time that night. Jasper followed suit shortly after, shouting her name. They just lay in Bella's bed, basking in their post-coital bliss, after.

"I love you, always," he whispered into her ear, holding her close to him. His southern drawl thicker than ever, and god did she love it.

"I love you, too, Jasper." She nuzzled her nose into his neck, taking him in.

Sometimes the routine wasn't so bad.


End file.
